


Now's Your Moment

by Northisnotup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author promotes healthy eating habits, Connor's a little shit, Deus Ex Machina, First Kiss, Get Together, M/M, Unbeta'd, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/pseuds/Northisnotup
Summary: Gary smacks his lips on the straw of his coke. “So, when you gonna nut up and kiss him?”And Hank chokes on his own fucking spit, flipping Gary off for laughing during the resulting coughing fit. “What the actual fuck?” He says quietly, waving Connor off before the android can come over and start fussing.





	Now's Your Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for @fukcingandroids on twitter! <3

“How’s that workin’ out?” Gary cocks his head toward Connor, disguising the movement by tilting his head back to shove more carrot sticks in his mouth.

Apparently, when you cook burgers all day long, they’re the last thing you want for your own lunch. Hank’s just glad he doesn’t have that problem.

He shrugs, “I dunno, how’s _that_ working out?”

That — being Gary’s new hire, a former lunch-lady, uh, droid, fuck, person, for an elementary school who marched up to Gary about five weeks ago with his ‘Help Wanted’ flyer and demanded to know if he would hire an android.

“What, Lena? She’s great.” Gary says, just barely keeping his mashed up carrot bits in his mouth. “Fuckin’ health inspectors haven’t said shit to me since she started and I got more customers than I know what to do with now that she’s got me hawkin’ thirium as well as burgers.” Gary shakes his head. “It’s crazy.”

Connor’s sampling her newest creation, which plays with the freezing point of thirium and other chemical additives that aren’t harmful to androids in order to make things which mimic ice cream, slushies, milkshakes, soda, you name it. He’s got his lips wrapped around a straw, taking short pulls between answering Lena’s questions. The slushie seems to be his favourite so far, he’s kept it longer than the others, and sipped so much of it his pretty pink lips have started to stain blue.

“Yeah, I bet.” Hank grunts, pulling his eyes away and beginning to pick at his fries. “I’m glad it’s workin’ out for you, Gary.”

“So,” Gary kicks at his shin, exactly how Hank’s fucking brother does when he’s not paying attention. “how’s robo-cop?” 

“Ooh, don’t let him hear that,” Hank chuckles in spite of himself. “He’s good. Getting passed around the station like a…” and stops himself before he can finish the saying, new version, old version, it’s shitty any way you slice it. Waves his hand instead. “Y’know. He’s riding along with the beat cops, taking whichever androids have stayed for training, being a PR machine.”

Gary nods. “So he fucking hates it.”

“We’ve been here everyday for the past three months. You didn’t think I came here for the food, did ya?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too. No, Connor drags me out for lunch to get away from the bullshit same way I used to drag my sorry ass out to get away from the bullshit. It’s nice.”

Gary nods, smacks his lips on the straw of his coke. “So, when you gonna nut up and kiss him?”

And Hank chokes on his own fucking spit, flipping Gary off for laughing during the resulting coughing fit. “What the actual fuck?” He says quietly, waving Connor off before the android can come over and start fussing.

Asshole has the nerve to roll his eyes. “How many fucking years have I known you, Hank?”

“Too fucking many.” Hank grouses, thinking of the first time he laid eyes on the man. Gary’d been in debt then, owing money to the wrong people and running out of options. It was dumb luck that Hank, fresh out of the academy, had been in the right place at the right time.

Hank’s been eating here for thirty and years and has never once paid for it. Not even when he tried to. (He once left a hundred dollar bill on the register and had it returned to the precinct in an envelope by a ‘concerned citizen,’)

“All of a sudden you think I can’t tell when you’re ass over elbows for someone?”

Hank grimaces. If he’d known it was gonna bite him in the ass like this, he’d have stopped bringing his dates here, oh, thirty years ago. “Nothing is going to happen, so leave it the fuck alone.”

The largest downside of not being a paying customer is Hank can’t threaten to stop paying and go elsewhere, and they both know it. Gary leans forward, gesturing with a carrot stick. “Why? He’s clearly not a bot only interested in other bots. You work together, but you don’t _work together_ , he likes you enough to put up with your shitty attitude, he takes you out on dates, for christ’s sake. What exactly is the issue?”

“Oh, clearly, is it?” Hank grabs the waving carrot and snaps it between his teeth.

“Yeah, clearly.”

“And how the fuck do you know that?”

Gary shrugs, smirking. “Lena hit on him two days ago and he turned her down.”

“So?” Hank snaps another section of carrot, telling his hasty heart not to jump inside his chest, not to get excited and start to hope.

“So? Look at her, no one turns down Lena.”

Hank sneaks a glance over, and yeah, he can see what Gary means. Lena’s inhumanly beautiful in the way all androids are, all girl-next-door charm with soft brown skin and darling baby-blues. “She takes home twelve new people a week at least! And ‘droids, man, they don’t tend to turn down other ‘droids, at all.”

He drops his eyes back down to his now cold fries, nodding as he processes. That...makes more sense then it ought to, to be honest.

“Okay, break time’s over. Think on it for me, will ya?” WIth a hearty slap on the back, Gary bins their crumbs, taking the baskets and trays back to the kitchen and leaving Hank to stew in his thoughts. 

Well. Thought.

The dumb ass muscle in his chest pounds against his ribcage. 

“Hank?” Connor touches his shoulder almost tentatively. “Is everything okay?”

His hair, whatever it’s made of, is reacting adorably to the humidity of August. The whole of it curls and waves in unpredictable patterns, not just his front forelock. It makes Hank want to run his hands through it, feel the texture and substance, maybe pull a little to see what reaction Connor would make. If it would prompt a static filled hiss, the way scratching his bare chassis does or a purr-like vibration of pleasure the way a minor electric shock does. The over consumption of thirium paints his lips blue at the seams and he practically vibrates with contained energy, it’s like he’s just had a popsicle. 

“You uh, you like coming for lunch with me, right Connor?”

“No, of course not. This is purely a business occasion.” Connor winks, blue stained lips stretching into a wide smile. “Though I believe I invite you, most days.”

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?”

Connor ducks his head, his very human mannerism of trying to hide the way Hank makes him smile.

His heart moves before his brain can get on board, reaching out to cup Connor’s neck and tug him forward into Hank’s arms. Just like their first hug, Connor’s hands come up automatically to brace against Hank’s chest.

Unlike that time, his head tilts up, eyes fluttering shut and that’s permission if Hank’s ever seen it. 

His lips are cold. Smooth and slightly wet with leftover thirium. Whatever Lena added to his last drink makes him taste slightly of vanilla and Hank smiles into the kiss.

Hank thought Connor’s hair would be thick and coarse, but it’s smooth against his fingers with the same texture as Connor’s ‘skin.’ He tugs, just once, on a curl at the nape of Connor’s neck and feels the ‘droid jolt in his arms, melting against his chest.

Behind him, Gary yells in wordless triumph and Hank flips him off without looking.

Connor shudders slightly and draws away, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip as he goes. “Please don’t misunderstand me. I would very much like to continue. But. If we don’t stop now, we will be amazingly late.” 

Hank frowns, checks his watch. “We’re not even…” he starts to protest, before taking in the way Connor is still melted against him, chest to chest and hands clenched in Hank’s lapels. “Oh.”

“If I was someone else, I would have worried you weren’t interested.” Connor laughs softly.

Hank squints at him. “Just how long were you waiting for me to get my shit together?”

LED cycling yellow for a moment, Connor sways forward, claiming one more short kiss before he pulls himself away and back toward the car. “Come on, Hank. We should get back if you’re finished your lunch. I believe Detective Miller has an update for you!”

“You’re gonna have to give me straight answer one day!” He snaps, following along, resisting the urge to touch his mouth or pull out his phone to see if his own lips are stained purple.

“Our interactions would indicate I’m incapable of doing anything straight,” Connor quips, “but I’ll take that under advisement.”

He steals the keys while Hank is still giggling.


End file.
